1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of controlling a liquid crystal display (LCD), and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of controlling an LCD which comprises a backlight array on which a plurality of light emitting devices illuminating an LCD display panel with a plurality of colors are arranged in a predetermined pattern, and wherein the backlight array is controlled to adjust a display state of a picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, an LCD apparatus uses a liquid crystal cell of which an inherent molecular arrangement is rearranged when a voltage is applied thereto. Such molecular rearrangement causes optical properties such as birefringence, line light, dichroism, light scattering, etc., thereby modulating light and displaying a picture.
As compared with other display apparatus such as a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), etc., the LCD apparatus cannot emit light itself but instead adjusts the light passing through an LCD panel, so that a separate light source is needed.
Therefore, the LCD apparatus includes a backlight unit to illuminate the LCD panel. Generally, the backlight unit includes a lamp used as a light source, a light guided panel changing light emitted from the lamp into a surface light source and enhancing photo-efficiency and brightness, a prism sheet, and an optical sheet such as a polarizer.
The lamp used as the light source is generally a fluorescent lamp such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), or the like, which emits white light.
However, in an LCD apparatus using a fluorescent lamp, the whole region of color coordinates may not be available due to optical properties of the light emitted from the fluorescent lamp.
Further, the fluorescent lamp may have a long response time to a control signal of an inverter, so that the brightness, etc. thereof is not immediately adjusted as soon as the inverter outputs the control signal.